


i hope you like the stars i stole for you

by teddybomber



Series: masochistic mercenary au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Business Man!Keith, M/M, Masochistic Mercenary AU, Mentions of decapitation, Mercernary!Shiro, Stressed Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybomber/pseuds/teddybomber
Summary: There’s a decapitated head on the counter.“So, what’s the occasion?”





	i hope you like the stars i stole for you

There’s a decapitated head on the counter.

“So, what’s the occasion?” 

It’s been a long week of meetings, too many asshole employees thinking they’re hot shit, basic mathematics crumbling into dust and dealing with sketchy, unreliable allies from France. A heated exchange, a few gunshots and the, uh, untimely death of a billionaire CEO caused an important deal to fall through.

Keith was starting to lose it.

He’s been counting on this for months now, everyone having to deal with his constant mood swings and inability to hold a conversation without snapping. It’s been tough, throughly frustrating and infinitely- well, infuriating. He had hoped it would all pay off, that the hours spent moving pieces into place would finally amount to something viable but (and really, Keith should have seen it coming) Lance decided to make one of his stupid comments, and that comment turned into one of his only good shirts being muddied with the blood of a multibillion dollar oil tycoons claret.

(He really must remember to gift Romelle a new car or something. The girl is too good at removing bodies, blood stains and generally just being the only competent employee he has.)

So yeah, coming home was an exciting prospect. He may be stressed, uptight, many may call him cunning or calculated, but he’s a simple man with simple needs. His husband, his cat, maybe some weed if he’s feeling particularly indulgent. He wants to relax, maybe jack off for a while and get pizza. He expected the housekeepers, and definitely expected Allura, their cat sitter, to still be there when going back. 

But ultimately, of course, he arrives to... Antonio Vivaldi?

Keith doesn’t get why he’s constantly surprised by the shit he has to deal with.

Shiro’s half naked in the kitchen. Four Seasons playing while he’s looking out of their wide, wide windows, the light making his beloved glow like an angel above. Harshly cut scars, red and purple and white stand out on his back like modern art, he mistakes his husbands beauty for a work of fiction sometimes. 

Any other time, this would be perfect. Shiro home much earlier than expected, Keith irritated and horny, his husband already sun warm and half dressed.

However.

There’s the matter of the head.

“Oh, beloved. Hello.”

“Takashi,” Keith can feel breath leave his body, his eye twitching. There’s a gash across his husbands nose. It’s healing, no longer bleeding, but striking nonetheless. There’s a bandage on his chest, just above his heart, and his belly button looks like it’s His fringe has been shred, most of it gone choppy along with the rest of his hair. In fact, Keith eyeballs at least a 3 inches missing. “What the hell happened? Why is there a decapitated head on our dining table?”

“Rowan Milce, 34, handy with a knife. It’s a good thing I’m better.” Shiro’s smile is calm, pleasant. The sound of Four Seasons swelling and giving way to the intense absurdity of the situation. 

“And his head is in our kitchen because..?”

“Ah, well. He’s the one who hired Sendak.”

Ah indeed.

The first time Keith found out about the hell his husband has gone through, he vowed to have the heads of everyone who hurt his beloved. He ranted, in a rare moment of emotional overload, over the hellfire he’d bring. Still brings. 

Except..

“You’ve never bought an actual head home before though.” Keith points out. 

“I was having a moment. Decided to come home early anyway, figured I’d get you a gift. There’s a Sindy doll in the lounge for you too, picked it up in Manchester.

Keith often wonders if marrying someone with severe psychopathic tendencies was worth it, but he always comes back to the same conclusion.

“Are you.. alright?” Coming closer, he pulls Shiro’s face down, examining it. Beautiful, still. But changed. Changed in a way Keith has no control over. The marks on Shiro’s body don’t belong to him, he knows this. But every cut and slice that isn’t inflicted by his own hands.. unnerve him. He’s not sure how he feels about it. 

Shiro ignores him, pulling away from Keith and walks towards their bedroom. “I sent Allura home, she has Usagi for the night. Come to bed?”

There’s so much to talk about, so many things to be said. But he knows what they both need right now, their bodies can substitute for words until morning.

So he goes

Until morning

When he hears the cleaners scream.

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> i have a whole disjointed au in my head that I’m probably just gonna drop stuff about it in whatever order I want (and probs on twitter too idk) 
> 
> i’m also not a writer, just doing this for fun
> 
> find me on twitter @ teddybombr


End file.
